


Finn still loves you

by The_100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_100/pseuds/The_100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clarke gets pregnat and lies about who the father is</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comforting his princess

Clarke wakes up in the middle of the night,dues to a nightmare,but then she realizes it's real it was a memory of Finn that day in the grounders village. Clarke decides to go for a walk so she leaves her tent she shares with Octavia and raven. 

After walking around for about ten minutes she runs or more like walks into Bellamy who she didn't see in the dark. Clarke apologizes and try's (and fails ) to keep walking she is stopped when Bellamy grabs her forearm and says “what's wrong,princess?you look like you just saw a gost" she smiles softly and says "I'm fine just had a bad dream" "what about?" He asked her. As she looks into his dark eyes she starts to lightly cry she can't stop herself after that first tear fell onto her cheek. Clarke can her Bellamy whisper to himself "Lincolns village" he looks at her crying and pulls her into a hug.

After what felt like hours but was really only a minute Bellamy asked Clarke "want to go back to my tent and talk about it?" She nods and he walk with his arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her back to his tent which was only a minute walk away.once they entered his tent he moved her arm off clarkes shoulder and she instantly missed the heat. He sat down on he's bed and patted the space next to him gesturing she sit with him. After a second she sits next to him still sobbing about how what Finn did was all her fault and Bellamy shushed her and after about ten minutes of calming her down and after she stopped crying he told her "Clarke, Finn loved you what he did wasn't your fault but I could understand why he did it" Clarke look into his eyes with a confused look on her face so he continued " Clarke I understand why Finn loved you. Your smart, beautiful, and your one of the bravest princesses I know" he said as he started to smile and Clarke let out a soft laugh and put her head against his shoulder. 

After about only a minute she looked up at him in his dark eyes and said "you really think I'm smart, beautiful and brave?" He looked in her eyes to answer the question " of course and your funny,and sometimes a pain in the ass, but your an amazing person" as he said those words Clarke smiled at him causing him to smile.

After a minute Clarke realized Bellamy had wrapped his arm on her waist, but Bellamy didn't realise he had until Clarke moved her hand on his and wrapping her fingers with his. After that she looked him in the eyes as he did her and she looked back and forth between his eyes and lips and he copied her. Seconds after they slowly leaned in to kiss,there lips were only together for a moment when Octavia walked in in the middle of asking Bellamy if he's seen Clarke. Clarke quickly look her hand off Bellamy's and Bellamy toke his hand off her waist as Clarke quickly stood up


	2. Chapter 2

After Octavia walked in on Clarke and Bellamy kissing it was silent for a moment then octivia smiled at the two standing in front of her. Octivia finally decided to speak " sorry to interrupt ,but Clarke we need you in the medical tent. Miller cut his hand and I think he might need stitches. Abby was in an early consaul meeting and said to come find you, but you weren't in our tent so......" Clarke said " okay I will be there in a second" staring at octivia who was about to leave then said "I'm sure you can continue what you were doing in a minute" she winked and walked away, Clarke quickly followed not looking back at Bellamy.

As Clarke and octivia walked into the medical tent she saw octivia run to raven who was still up working on the radio when octivia whispered something to her which Clarke only asummed she was telling her about walking in and her and Bellamy. Her face turned red after raven looked at her with her mouth hanging open.

Clarke quickly headed to miller she looked at his hand and told him needed stitches. after starting his stitches he asked "you look embarest, did someone FINALLY catch you and daddy behind the ark?" He said the finally really loud like he had been waiting a while for it to happen. Clarke quickly looked at him like octivia told him but she she coundnt have she's been with miller since octivia walked in on them. He quickly sees she has gotten even more embaressed he then looks her seriously in the eye and asked " did someone actullay catch you and Bellamy?" Before she could say a word her mom walked in she asked her mom if she could finish stitching his hand her mother nodded and Clarke quickly rushed out of the medical tent.

After about an hour about thinking what miller said and trying to avoid him she decided to go hunting but for once she just snuck out off camp because she wanted to go alone luckily she knew raven would turn down the fence for her like she did weeks before to let her and Bellamy and octivia out to find Finn. But soon after he saw raven let Clarke out he knew he had to to follow her because he knew he was the main person she was trying to avoid and her knew how much he liked to piss her off.

After following her for about 20 minutes Bellamy decided to yell out "PRINCESS" she quickly tuned around after being startald by him screaming she look at him and he quickly realized that she was pissed off by him following her " Bellamy why did you follow me?" She asked "I was wondering if we could pick up where we left off princess" he answered. "On what Bellamy?" She asked he stated walking towards her and when he was inches from her he used one hand to cup her face and the other to wrap around her waist.

As he slowly leaned into kiss her she realized what he was doing and moved her hands to his shoulders. While kissing him she realized when they kissed she felt more fire and passion than she did when she was with Finn. As there his got deeper Clarke wanted him more and more.

She slid off his jacket then he slid of hers then one they were completely naked Bellamy asked Clarke "are you sure?" She only nodded. As Bellamy slowly slid into Clarke they both moaned as Bellamy was kissing her neck he realized what he was doing with Clarke felt different than what he did with other girls, it was more than sex to him it was passion and fire then Bellamy thought "I think I love Clarke" after finishing they laid on the floor of the forest breathing heavily Clarke said " the Suns setting we have to head back" he nodded and as they got dressed Clarke and Bellamy only mad small eye contact for a short amount of time before refocusing on getting dressed

Once they snuck back to the fence they realized they were holding hands after raven noticed it and told them. They quickly let go after that and headed back to there separte tents after that. For the next few weeks Clarke and Bellamy didn't talk much nor did they sleep toghther again and the only talking they did was with silent eye contact.


	3. You still love him don't you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds out pretty big new and decides not to tell anyone but things change when she finds a way to make it not Bellamy's problem anymore

Clarke wakes up in the middle of the night to throw up and octivia and raven rush to her side to see if she's ok.  
" are you okay Clarke" raven asked "yeah I think I just ate something bad,but somehow I'm really hunger" octivia snorts "come on were taking you to see Abby" raven says helping Clarke up off the ground" no I'm fine raven" is all Clarke says "well either way I don't want you throwing up in our tent again so we're going to the medical tent" raven says.  
Once in the medical bay Clarke told raven and octivia to leave she wanted them to go to bed. After her mother exam end her she looked at Clarke with a frown and a dissipointed look on her face she told Clarke to sit up so Clarke did. Her mother signed and said "clarke by the looks of the symptoms you have the only thing I can think of for those symptoms is pregnancy." Clarke look dome at the floor and asked how far along she was " about only 4 weeks I'd say. Clarke honey who did you sleep with about 4 weeks ago?" Clarke had only slept with Bellamy since Finn but Finn was months ago she jumped down from the makeshift table before she could answer her mothers question.

Finn pulls Clarke inside his tent after she leaves the medical tent and tells her "clarke I still love you please can we be together again?" He said with hope in his eyes while holding onto her arm. She pulls her arm away from him gently "Finn" she starts to say but can finish her sentence when he'd decides to pull her into a kiss. A kiss that only last seconds before Bellamy walked in and Clarke shoved Finn off her not even realizing Bellamy was there. 

After Finn saw Bellamy he told him to get out because he was repairing his realionship with the girl he loves and as Bellamy leaves Clarke follows she grabs his arm but he pulls it away before she can turn him around. But she follows him to his tent and says Finn kissed her and Bellamy first thing to say was " I thought we had something" he paused and looked her in the eye and countined " do you love Finn,Clarke?" Her brain was telling her to say yes then she could say Finn got her pregnant, but her heart told her to tell him that no she loved Bellamy and her heart told her to say right then she was pregnant with Bellamy's baby. But she decided to go with the thing that made all her decions on the ground her brain " I love Finn Bellamy, I'm sorry and I counldnt be with you anyway" her heart broke with every word "and why is it you couldn't is it because im not good enough?" Bellamy said " me and Finn got really drunk and had sex six weeks ago and now in pregant with Finns baby" she wanted to punch herself in the face for saying that " get out Clarke " was his only response she quickly ran to Finns tent to tell him about there drunken one night stand and she told him they were so drunk she didn't even remember until her mom told her she was pregnant.

Finns reaction was not what she expected he picked her up and kissed her and told her how much he loved her. But only she knew her heart was breaking becuase she didn't tell Bellamy the baby was his.

 

Leave comments on your thoughts


	4. Octivia finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octivia finds out about Clarke being pregant

After Finn is done having his small celebration in his tent after Clarke tells him she pregnant with him, Clarke decides to go back to the tent she shares with octivia and raven, lucky for Clarke there not there so Clarke lies down on her makeshift bed and starts crying she's not sure if it's the hormones or just the fact she lied to to guys about her being pregant and who's baby it was.

Octivia and raven aren't back in the tent for about 30 minutes. When they come into the tent and see Clarke crying they rush to her side to ask her what's wrong "I'm pregnant" is all she is able to say until she calms down "who the father?" Raven asked then octivia asked "please tell me I'm going to be an aunt" all Clarke does is cry some more and nod and then octivia almost screams "YAY" but then her smile disappears when she realizes Clarke seems really upset about it "then why are you so upset Clarke, I know Bellamy's a dick but he'll be there for you and the baby" she says while rubbing clarkes back "because I didn't tell him" she says while crying louder " Clarke you can tell him he will be happy I mean he's been so happy since you to kissed a few weeks ago" Clarke looked up " he knows I'm pregant but I told him it was Finns" her voice breaks when saying Finn. 

Raven and octivia look at each other and are not to sure about what to say next when raven said "why didn't you tell Bellamy it was his baby?" "Because I thought he wouldnt care and he would just abandon me and the baby" Clarke answers.

"Why don't I get Finn and Bellamy and we can all talk about this.okay Clarke?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are short I'm new at this.  
> Please leave comments


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has a doctor appointment

"No octivia I don't want to talk to Finn or Bellamy right now" Clarke said. "But Clarke they deserve the truth. Especially about   
who the father of your child is" octivia argues."I will tell them I promise but can we please just go to sleep I'm very tired"   
Clarke says and octivia and raven just nod and head over to there beds.

That's night Clarke has a dream where she is standing in the middle of camp Jaha when she sees a little girl running around being chased by jasper and the little girl has dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes and Is calling out "mommy daddy monster going to get me" while jasper was still chasing her Clarke was looking for the little girls parents when she runs up to Clarke tugging at her leg then hiding behind it. The Clarke feels the little girl getting picked up by who she assumes is the little girls parents but it's just Finn. He picked up the girl and kissed Clarke on the cheek and Finn said " look how great my life is I have a daughter a wife and a baby on the way" Clarke looks down to see a bump on her stomach and a ring on her finger.

 

She wakes up after she feels someone shake her, but she not happy to see who woke her.it was Finn "morning Clarke your mom got the altrasound machine working and she said to come get you" clarke realized she coundnt go because then Finn would know it coundnt be his baby because she told him she was six weeks along and the machine would tell him she's only four and then she would have to admit it was Bellamy's child."no I don't feel like getting up" was her response "alright" he said as he started to walk out of the tent.

 

About ten minutes later Finn comes back with Abby and the altra sound machine(Clarke thought he was to easy to get rid of before) "what are you doing?" Clarke asks her mom as she is tuning on the machine."Finn said you didn't want to get up so I thought I would just come here and check up on the baby" her mother answered.  
Once the machin was on Abby was pulling up clarkes shirt while Finn toke her hand into both of his. Clarke signed loudly.  
Once Abby put the wand on clarkes stomach to look at the baby Bellamy walked in and said "sorry to intrude but I just need to get something raven needs" while Clarke didn't look at him. Once he was about to leave Clarke was about to be relaxed when Abby said "ok baby's fine I'd say your about 4 weeks along". Bellamy frozen and Finns grip on Clarke hand loosened Clarke shut her eyes tightly before standing up and letting a quick breath out before running past Bellamy out of the tent.

 

Bellamy the turned and faced Abby who was staring back and forth between Bellamy and Finn "anyone want to tell me what that was about?" Abby asked, Finn responded "I'm not the father she lied to me" and Bellamy then said "I have to go find Clarke" then he rushed out of the tent and saw a small figure about clarkes size go behind the ark looking like they were wiping tears off there face.


	6. Chapter 6

As Bellamy follows the figure behind the ark he turns a corner to see Clarke curled up on the ground crying  
"Clarke" he said her name softly making her head slowly look up at him. He could see teats still falling down her cheeks  
"I'm sorry Bellamy" Clarke said as he walked towards her and sits next to her holding her in his arms "for what?" He asks  
"For saying Finn was the father,for telling you I loved him, when I dont" "you don't?" He asked "no I don't love him I just said that so you belive me when I told you I was pregant with Finn" she answered. "Why didn't you just tell me it was mine?" He asked and again she answered "because I thought you wouldn't be there for me or the baby I thought you would just ignore me and the baby" "I wouldn't do that Clarke " "so your not gonna abandon me and the baby?" She asked "of course not. Clarke I-I"

 

They were interrupted by Finn who walk around the gonna and ran to Clarke Neiling down in front of here saying " Clarke I don't care the baby isn't mine I love you and want to be with you.....forever. Will you marry me?" After those words Clarke didn't answer for a moment. Bellamy thought that meant she wanted to be alone with Finn so he stood up and walked away. Leaving Finn and Clarke alone.

About an hour later Clarke found Bellamy in his tent once she entered he ask "soo when's the wedding?" Not looking her in the eyes she answered "there is no wedding, I'm not gonna marry somebody I don't love. But I would like to know what you were going to say before Finn interrupt us" " oh that's nothing" she looked at him "really?" She asked "yeah" he answered. "There's something I want to tell you Bellamy" she said "what's that princess" still not making eye contact when she sits next to him  
"I love you Bellamy Blake. I'm in love with you"

 

Sorry short chapter but I will update soon


End file.
